


Fight Back

by MarPSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarPSlash/pseuds/MarPSlash
Summary: Draco sabía quién lo estaba siguiendo. No había sido nada bueno ocultándose nunca y desde el inicio del verano parecía empeñado en vigilarlo, pero no creía que lo haría en el tren. Sentía sus manos temblar, y las apretó con fuerza, no debía mostrar más debilidad.---Draco necesita salvar a su familia pero sabe que no puede hacerlo solo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Fight Back

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan las historias sobre Draco cambiando de bando, siempre las he preferido. Tengo cierta debilidad por este personaje, he tenido un mes difícil de un año difícil y creo que esta historia refleja un poco esto, pero bueno ahí vamos

Draco sabía quién lo estaba siguiendo. No había sido nada bueno ocultándose nunca y desde el inicio del verano parecía empeñado en vigilarlo, pero no creía que lo haría en el tren. Sentía sus manos temblar, y las apretó con fuerza, no debía mostrar más debilidad. Tenía que estar listo, no podía perder más tiempo porque si se alejaba más no creía conservar las agallas que necesitaba para esto. Recordó los ojos de su madre antes de que tomara la marca tenebrosa y supo que no había más opción, su resignación mezclada con el miedo ahora eran suyos para cargar. Lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, y la salvaría. 

Los salvaría.

“Ya sé que estás ahí Potter, ven a sentarte que tengo que decirte algo”

Su voz salió firme, más firme de lo que él mismo se sentía. Su corazón ya parecía querer darse por vencido, escuchando los pasos de Potter a su espalda podía sentir que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba con cada momento de aproximación y… sus manos… las apretó de nuevo.

“Malfoy, si esto es una trampa”

“Entonces serías un estúpido por venir solo"

Inmediatamente tenía una varita en la garganta. Tal vez debería dejar de decir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, ya no había lugar para esos pensamientos. 

“¿Qué hacemos aquí?”

Entonces el mundo se detuvo. Ya no había un mundo en donde pudiera ser lo que era antes, no podía ser como lo era antes, tenía que ser mejor y más… pero. Ya había probado el dolor, ya había probado la tortura y en las noches la muerte rozaba la puerta mientras se abrazaba a sus padres pidiendo clemencia.

No podía salvarlos él.

“Necesito tu ayuda”

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo decía, sentía el yugo de la culpa en el cuello por lo que estaba haciendo y también sentía un instintivo asco en la boca. El estómago empezó a darle vueltas y no podía detenerlas, pero tenía que seguir hablando. No registro la reacción de Potter, ni que la varita ya no estaba sobre su cuello.

“Tiene a mis padres… yo… él… no sé…”

Podía escuchar sus gritos todavía resonando en sus oídos, si el mismo no se podía escuchar gritar era una bendición y una maldición porque ahora podía recordar perfectamente el tono en que su madre sollozaba. De repente se encontraba en el piso vomitando y sus malditas manos estaban temblando de nuevo, y decidió que ya no podían hacer lo que quisieran, eran sus malditas manos, simplemente no podían moverse si él no lo decía. No podían, no podían, y como no podían empezó a rasguñarlas hasta que se quedaran quietas. Aún con el vómito a un lado empezó a enloquecer.

“Malfoy, ¡Malfoy!” Le gritaban, sabía que debía mirar a Potter, pero ¿cómo se supone que lo hiciera ahora? Ya no le quedaba ni dignidad, ni sus manos podían obedecerlo. Sintió que daba otro sollozo como su madre. “Mírame, Malfoy, ¡mírame!”

El mundo parecía algo extraño y ajeno en ese momento, el olor agrío de sus desechos le producía un eje de asco tan profundo que deseo morirse en ese momento. No quería esto, quería estar con su madre y sentir su calor, que le dijera que nada malo iba a pasar ahora que estaban juntos. Quería que su padre viniera cuando creyera que estaba dormido y se acurrucara con ellos, quería sentirse protegido de nuevo, pero por primera vez también quería ser fuerte aunque sabía que no lo era. Así que levanto la mirada porque era lo que podía hacer.

“Respira, tranquilo, respira, eso, así está bien”

Era lo más extraño que había visto. Potter parecía todo menos tranquilizador, de hecho parecía a punto de entrar en pánico él mismo. Pero en sus ojos también había una preocupación profunda. Como los de su madre.

Era demasiado para él, así que empezó a reír.

“Oye, no te rías de mí” Parecía un poco ofendido pero en realidad más aliviado que molesto y eso lo hizo sentir todo más surrealista. Potter lo dejó reírse y solamente se sentó en el piso, alejado de la mancha de vomito. ¿Cuándo llegaron al piso? La vergüenza hizo que dejara de reír. “¿Ya estás mejor?”

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

“Entonces, eh… ¿Cómo estás?” Bueno, por lo menos seguía siendo Potter. Un poco despistado.

“Bueno, dado que acabo de dejar mi dignidad por allá” dijo señalando la mancha de vomito fresco “creo que no muy bien”. Potter parecía algo mortificado y exasperado.

“Sabes que no me refería a eso, Malfoy”

“Bueno, Potter, yo me refería a eso…” Estaba siendo estúpido y lo sabía, pero no podía obligarse aún a decir cómo se sentía, solamente hechos, necesitaba mantenerse en los hechos.

“Él los tiene, y… me está obligando a… hacer algo para él. Puede salir muy mal, va a lastimar a muchas personas… En realidad espera que falle para… Para castigarme” No necesitaba especificar “Y tengo que decirle esto a alguien, pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Solo sé que tú…”

Tú podrías ayudarme.

Era un pensamiento estúpido, sabía que Potter era solamente un chico de su edad, que la mayoría del tiempo no se llevaban bien y que de hecho hasta podría decirse que se odiaban (ahora sabía bien lo que era odiar y no era eso lo que sentía por Potter). Pero siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar… Siempre parecía que lo estaba viendo para cometer un error para juzgarlo como si esperará lo peor de él y aun así algo dentro de él albergaba la esperanza de que todavía lo ayudaría. Y ahora, mirándolo con curiosidad y cautela… no sabía que pensar, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Pero ya lo había hecho. Sus manos volvieron a intentar moverse por su cuenta, y ahora enterró las uñas fuertemente en sus palmas mientras atraía sus manos a su pecho y cerraba los ojos, había sido un día demasiado largo. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas miradas de sus compañeros, demasiados momentos donde tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir nada y demasiado tiempo apretando las manos para evitar que temblaran. Solo quería descansar.

“Malfoy, mírame”

Otra vez sus ojos estaban en conflicto, pero era una mirada suave. Sus ojos eran muy verdes.

“Solo quiero salvar a mis padres, por favor” Le salió la súplica como el vómito de hace un momento, rápido y sin procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero era cierto, no podía negar que necesitaba su ayuda, no quería servirle a alguien que amenazaba a sus padres y que lo miraba como si fuera solamente basura en su zapato. Por lo menos Potter lo miraba con desprecio respetable.

Pero no en este momento, en este momento, lo miraba suavemente.

“Te ayudaré, te lo prometo”

Sintió como un peso lo abandonaba, pero también sintió que algo nuevo surgía dentro de él, no podía nombrarlo todavía pero creía que era agradecimiento.

\---

Se quedaron un momento ahí sentados pero ambos tenían que partir, necesitaban un plan y Draco necesitaba dormir dos semanas. Así que antes de alejarse decidieron verse el día siguiente con Granger y con Weasley cerca de la cabaña del medio gigante, y tuvo que suprimir toda reacción de su cara para evitar molestar a Potter. Cuando estaba a punto de irse Potter lo detuvo.

“Malfoy, gracias” Tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro

“¿Qué? No digas tonterías” Lo más seguro es que estuviera conmocionado o era aún más tonto de lo que creía

“No, en serio. Sé que debe ser difícil hacer lo que hiciste… pedir ayuda, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte”

“Pues no me siento muy valiente” Si eso salió más mordaz de lo que debía era totalmente culpa del estúpido de Potter. Y ahora estaba haciendo la cara de constipado que ponía en clase cuando pensaba mucho… Oh no.

“Creo que así se siente la valentía… no en serio, escúchame. Cuando tienes que hacer algo así… siempre sientes el miedo y esto de pedir ayuda es algo que yo… que me cuesta. Y tú lo hiciste, eso es valentía Malfoy. Debo decir que es muy Gryffindor de tu parte” Draco debió poner una cara horrorosa porque Potter se puso a reír incontrolablemente. 

“Vamos Malfoy, tómalo como un cumplido”

“Lo tomaré como yo quiera, gracias”

Y así lo hizo, no tenía que decirle a Potter que en serio lo tomo como uno. Pero por la sonrisa que puso parecía no haber necesidad.

“Bueno, entonces te veo mañana, y te recomiendo no quedarte a que alguien encuentre eso porque bueno, ya sabes” Y salió corriendo

“Idiota” Como si no lo pudiera desvanecer.

Tenía que volver con sus compañeros, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo separado y empezarían a especular y ya mañana se ocuparía de las miradas de los otros Gryffindor, mañana sería mañana… Pero solo por un momento se quedó viendo el lugar donde por un instante pudo ser más valiente que Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen alguna crítica pueden dejar un comentario ;3 muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
